marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Hoover
Rebecca Hoover, also known as Twist, was a young mutant who possessed the power to reverse physical matter. Biography ''The Gifted Early life Rebecca was imprisoned in a mutant mental hospital after killing her family by turning their bodies inside out. Due to her powers she was routinely drugged to keep her under control and stable. "afterMath" Rebecca was freed by Andy Strucker when he used his power to break into her room and helped carry her out along with Polaris. Rebecca was then placed out in the back of their vehicle to rest before she regained consciousness. "iMprint" After being freed, Rebecca was placed in a private room at the Inner Circle's headquarters. Due to her trauma, Rebecca laid in her bed and refused any means of communication. Andy, Polaris and the Frost sisters watched her by the door, wondering what was wrong with her. The Frost sisters looked into her mind and saw her memories of being restrained by the doctors and being injected with multiple drugs as she screamed in protest. Rebecca was taken into the training room and was outfitted with receivers as Polaris and the Frosts asked her to show them her power. However Rebecca still stood unresponsive. Polaris tried to relate to tell by telling her about her own experiences in a mental hospital and why what they were doing was important but Rebecca still stayed silent to everyone's frustration. She was then taken back to her room. Later, Andy came into her room while she was silently laying in bed and asked if he could sit with her and keep her company. She stayed silent and he took that as permission to do so. He then began bouncing a ball and shared some things about himself like how he had been bullied in high school and even showed his power by shattering the ball he was bouncing. As he talked, Rebecca stared at him before she used her power on another ball he started bouncing and turned it inside out. Amazed, Andy then took her out on a tour of the building and brought her to the meeting room. Rebecca was drawn towards the giant windows as she told Andy that she had forgotten how beautiful the sky was. Andy realized that her cell didn't have windows but she was free now. Rebecca told him that she was still trapped, just the location was different. Andy however quickly told her that she isn't and she could go anywhere she wanted and offers to take her somewhere. Rebecca pointed out that she doesn't have anything to wear but Andy told her that they could get her some normal clothes. Rebecca changed into new clothes and met Andy by the elevator. He looked a bit speechless and she felt embarrassed but Andy assured her that she looked fine. He then asked if she was ready which she said yes to. They began to head out but were met by Polaris who asked them where they were going. Andy told her that they were heading out for a bite to eat, but Polaris told him that their chef could make anything they want. Andy knew that but explained to Lorna that Rebecca hadn't been outside for a long time which she told him was for over a year when he asked just how long it has been for her. Lorna pulled him aside and told him that taking Rebecca out was not a good idea but Andy argued that if they want her to fight for their freedom, they have to give her hers as well. Lorna agreed to let them go but asked for them to be careful. Rebecca was sitting with Andy outside a burger joint as she was quickly scarfing down her food while Andy was watching her. She thought it was because she was embarrassing herself but Andy told her that he was just impressed as he had never has seen a girl eat a burger the way she did and could understand why. Andy offered Rebecca the rest of his milkshake when she finished hers before asking what exactly her powers were. Asking if she could turns all sorts of objects inside out. She took a nearby soda can and demonstrated, using her powers to turn it inside out. She explained to Andy that while most mutants had the power to move stuff up, down or sideways, she could do it in another direction. She then wrote Andy's name on the store window but reversed in ketchup and then used her powers to make them appear correctly. Andy then tried to explain what the Inner Circle was trying to accomplish and that they could use her help but Rebecca quickly him that he could stop with the sales pitch. Jokingly claiming that he had her when he offered her his milkshake. Rebecca then spotted some officers across the street, leaving their squad car and told Andy that they should have some fun. She pulled him away from the store to hide somewhere and Andy asked her what she was doing. She smiled and then used her power to turn the police car inside out, which freaked the officers out. She laughed and then asked for Andy to 'do his thing' so she could see it. Andy smiled and then ripped the car apart, making it explode. They then ran run off back to the headquarters in giggles. When they returned, Rebecca thanks him for the nice time. They then shared a small kiss. They were about to have another one when the elevator opened and they were met by Esme and Polaris. They saw that Rebecca looked a lot better than she did before. Rebecca then asked them what she could do to helphaving committed herself to helping the Inner Circle with their mission. They took her to the training room and put her before a giant safe. Andy was watching her as she used her power to turn the safe inside out and have it broken apart. "no Mercy" ''To be added "the dreaM" To be added "gaMe changer" To be added Character traits Rebecca, while initially shown to be a cheerful individual, was in actuality very mentally disturbed. Having no qualms with murdering all of those in the Creed Financial Bank. Despite this, Rebecca did truly care for Andy and was willing to run away from the Inner Circle with him, but consumed by the need for revenge nearly killed the Inner Circle members until Andy stopped her indirectly killing her in the process. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Twist is a very powerful mutant who possessed the power to reverse physical matter. **'Dimensional Twisting:' Twist possessed the power to reverse physical matter so that it becomes inside-out or backwards to what it originally was. Relationships *Hellfire Club **Andy Strucker - Love interest, teammate and accidental killer. Appearances/Actresses *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' (First appearance) - Anjelica Bette Fellini Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:The Gifted characters Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:The Gifted Deceased